


seven: bad luck charm

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, NO ONE KNOWS, Secret Relationship, it's all good in the hood, it's on the DL, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: nino makes an observation.





	seven: bad luck charm

**Author's Note:**

> goddamnit it happened again. I came up with an idea for the prompt that's not really ladynoir at all. Fuck it, let's go.

"Dude, I'm not even kidding. You're like the biggest bad luck charm I've ever met," Nino exclaims one day when their inner circle (Marinette, Alya, Nino and him) is walking over to the park. They're going to stop by the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie Patisserie for croissants and éclairs before heading on their way.

"Yeah!" Alya chimes in, ignoring the quiet snickers from beside her. "Or have you forgotten when you lost your homework inside the school? On the day it was due? Or when you couldn't make it here last time because you got _hit by a fucking car?"_ Adrien winces mentally at that- it was a hell of a lawsuit, and made into a much bigger production than it should've been. ("I only have a few broken bones-" " _Your entire fucking arm shattered, moron!"_ ) Okay, so maybe it was a big deal.

"Yeah, and remember when he bent down to pet a cat on the street-" Alya starts. _"_ It was cute!" She glares, and his mouth shuts so hard he thinks he cracks one of his teeth. "And it bit him and he got _rabies?"_

 __Adrien sighs, "You got me there," and they continue chatting brightly in the shade of an enormous oak tree, surrounded by sunlight and air that tastes like friendship.


End file.
